Hida Benjiro
Hida Benjiro of House Kakeguchi was the brother of Hida Reiha and thus the brother-in-law of Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon. He was born to the Kakeguchi vassal family. Appearance Benjiro had his head shaved and his weathered face was marked with dozens of scars. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Retaking of the Kaiu Wall Benjiro fought in the Crab recovery of the fallen towers of the Kaiu Wall. Twenty Goblin Winter In 1160 Benjiro attended ambitious ronin seeking to gain fealty to the Crab in a Twenty Goblin Winter which had been edicted by Hida Kuroda two years ago. Benjiro selected Yasuki Namika as political liaison to help him in escorting Akodo Kaneka's ronin followers to Shinsei's Last Hope. One of this ronin was Kihei. During a patrol in the Shadowlands with Hiruma Tatsuzo and Hiruma Ashihei they saw an army of undead, goblin and Lost. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part II, by Rich Wulf Requesting Reinforcements Benjiro came to Kyuden Hida to request ungertly reinforcements. Hida Sakamoto, the acting master of the household in the absence of the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon, refused to weaken the Crab defences in the Kaiu Wall. The Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, who was present waiting an audience with Kuon offered him and the Emerald Legions he had there. The conquest of Last Hope would increase faith and worship to Fu Leng, becoming stronger in the Assault to the Celestial Heavens. Hachi, Bayushi Norachai, the Legions and the aged Doji Reju marched to Last Hope and lost to Tsukuro's army one quarter of the troops before they could be inside the city, and Reju did not reach the village. Defending the City Hachi and his Legions probed their valor to the Crab who were impressed of their fighting skills against the Shadowlands. After several goblin waves testing the defences, Tsukuro called the Ashura, fearful nightmares which killed many defenders and partly destroyed the magic jade wall of the city, making a breach in the principal defence of Shinsei's Last Hope. The enemy army assaulted the breach, and Hachi run to face Tsukuro, and while dueling Benjiro crushed the skull of Tsukuro, sending him to Jigoku again. A group of Phoenix shugenja led by Isawa Nodotai arrived the city from the air and aided to repel the attack. The Phoenix had been advised by Reju, who had arrived Kyuden Hida wandering alone. When later Kuon arrived with the Crab army they crushed the foes and the city was safe. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Kisada's Return In 1166 the great Crab hero, Hida Kisada, returned to life through Oblivion's Gate. The Great Bear knew the location of the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban and his purpose in Ningen-do was the destruction of Iuchiban. Benjiro had volunteered to seek the heart in his place, but when Kisada retorted Benjiro retracted his offer. Kisada requested thw warrior to join his quest, alongside with Hiruma Rikiya and the Crab group that found him in the Gate. Persistence, by Rich Wulf Rice Price Manipulated A serie of bandit attacks on the caravans transporting rice from the Crane to the Crab provinces. It caused the price of rice to increase by nearly half. Kuni Jiyuna learned it was a manipulation of the rice price engineered by Kakita Osei. She told it to Benjiro and they guessed Osei had not been working alone. Being Osei dead at that time in an improptu duel with Matsu Robun, Benjiro came in 1168 to the Imperial City, Toshi Ranbo, expecting to know more after he could tell about it to Doji Nagori, the highest Crane representative present. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Tasking Robun Asahina Handen informed that Nagori was in the Lion Estates, where Benjiro entered as a hulking brute. He was dismissed by the Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Katsuko, who saw his behaviour a gross display of disrespect. Robun, who was there for happenstance, met later Benjiro and Toritaka Tatsune and offered himself to found the ronin that would be used by Osei in the Twilight Mountains. The Lion had been assigned to find something in the Boar lands to make a memorial, and was seeking a way to atone the shame of his unauthorized duel to Osei. The Crab accepted the Lion's aid. Battle of the Tomb Benjiro was present at the Battle of the Tomb in 1168. It was he who led the survivors of the battle back to the lands of the Crab Clan. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Investigations Prior to the start of the Third Yasuki War, Benjiro investigated the high prices of rice from the Crane Clan alongside Toritaka Tatsune and Matsu Robun. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman & Fred Wan Third Yasuki War Benjiro was the commander of the Crab army that fought the Crane Clan in the Third Yasuki War.Words & Deeds, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Crane armies suffered heavy casualties at his hands. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman Assassination Attempt In 1170 Benjiro was attacked in his sleep by assassins sent by Daigotsu. Although injured in the attack, he killed both his assailants. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire Benjiro was the commander of the Crab army that fought Chosai's Yobanjin minions in the War of Dark Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman His forces defended Shiro Kitsuki. Benjiro helped to end the war when he, Akodo Setai, and Shosuro Naname defeated the Son of Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Rikugunshokan Benjiro became Rikugunshokan of the Crab army. Reactions], by Shawn Carman External Links * Hida Benjiro (Heaven and Earth) * Hida Benjiro Exp (Rise of the Shogun) * Hida Benjiro Exp2 (Empire at War) Category:Crab Clan Members